


Series! |NSFW| - Hideyoshi  x Mai x Mitsuhide | Hideyoshi's Dramatic End Fixes

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Multi, hideyoshi's dramatic end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Anyone that has played Hideyoshi's Dramatic End form Ikemen Sengoku knows the pain. Well I've thought of a few different ways of fixing this. Hope you find one you enjoy.
Relationships: Hideyoshi/Mai/Mitsuhide, Hidyoshi/Mai, Mitsuhide/Mai
Kudos: 8
Collections: A Collection of Cybird Ikemen Series Writing, My Cybird Ikemen Series Writings





	Series! |NSFW| - Hideyoshi  x Mai x Mitsuhide | Hideyoshi's Dramatic End Fixes

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Story Info:  
> Suitor: Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Mitsuhide Akechi  
> MC Name: Mai Mizusaki  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time  
> Setting: Hideyoshi’s House  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope:  
> Prompt: Fix Hideyoshi Dramatic End  
> Kink:  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes  
> *No explanation needed

* * *

> **Mai POV**

It wasn’t long after the war had we returned to Azuchi and Hideyoshi and I are living happily. Mitsuhide would come and visit us regularly, checking in on us both. I think it's a way of saying he’s sorry, even if he’s still a horrible tease. I smiled and waved when I saw him walking down the hallway.  
“Hi Mitsuhide, how have you been?”  
“Hello little kit, I’m good now that I’ve seen your pretty face.”  
“Mitsuhide, why do you have to tease me like that? Plus it’s getting old don’t you think?”  
“On the contrary, I’m not teasing you Mai. Getting to see your beautiful face is enough to light up my dark life.” When you say things like that Mitsuhide I almost want to believe you. You’ve been doing this ever since the party after the war, when you got out of jail. You did so much for Hideyoshi and I, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for what you’ve done. You’ve teased me countless times about it, saying that as long as I keep smiling you’ve been repaid for what you did for us.  
“Mitsuhide seriously can you be serious for just one sentence?”  
“What if I told you I was completely serious. What if I told you I’m madly in love with you? What would you react to that?”  
“She’d laugh at you and tell you to stop teasing her Mitsuhide. I wish for once you could be serious, and stop teasing her.” Hideyoshi stated, Mitsuhide gave us a weak smile. “So what are you doing here?”  
“Do I need a reason to come visit the light of my world Hideyoshi?”  
“Stop talking about Mai like that!”  
“I was talking about you Hideyoshi.” Hideyoshi just put his face into his hand.   
“I have work to do, whatever you came here to do, do it quickly.” Hideyoshi left in a huff. Waving his arm in a goodbye gesture. Mitsuhide turned to look at me.  
“So what did you come here to do?”  
“I came to do one thing, and I wanted to do this before I lost the nerve to do it.” What are you talking about? Mitsuhide I could never picture you being nervous. He stepped closer to me, placing one hand on the wall behind me and the other on my cheek.  
“Mitsuhide if this is another tease I don’t find it funny, not one bit.”  
“Just be quiet for a minute would you?” Mitsuhide what are you doing? He leaned in close to my face, I opened my mouth to speak but instead I was met with a kiss. Mitsuhide? I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. It all made sense now, the little gestures, the weary smiles, the teasing, all of it is because you love me. He pulled away from me and I could see the need in his eyes. “I thought if I could get just one kiss I would be satisfied but I’m not, I have to-” He was cut off after being shoved to the ground. Hideyoshi!   
“How dare you! I knew I could never trust you!”  
“I deserved that.” Mitsuhide chuckled. “Guess if I wanted a tryst I should have picked a better location then the hallway in the house of the man who has the women.”  
“This is no time for jokes Mitsuhide! Tell me now wh-” I stepped in, cutting Hideyoshi off.  
“Mitsuhide?” I choked a little trying to hold back tears. “Is it true? Are you really in love with me?”  
“Mai! That is a ridiculous question to ask him! Do you really think that he would answer truthfully?” Hideyoshi was mad and I couldn’t blame him in the slightest.  
“Just this once, will you please be honest with me Mitsuhide?”  
“Just this once, for you and for Hideyoshi’s sake I will.” Taking in deep, guess you really were nervous. “It’s true, I’m in love with Mai. I’m not sure when it really happened but that day you came to visit me in jail, I knew I had to do something when you told me you were leaving and you weren’t coming back. I had to do something, I couldn’t lose you. I thought if I could just get you back to Hideyoshi at least you’d still be in my life. It was at the party that I realized these strong feelings for you were love. I wanted one kiss, then perhaps my heart would stop beating so wildly around you.”  
“Mitsuhide.” Hideyoshi’s voice was low as he looked over at me. There was a weary look on his face. “Mai please help Mitsuhide.” I could see it in his eyes like I was sure it was in mine. Mitsuhide had never been so open before and now that his heart is bare I didn’t want to crush it. Maybe I’m crazy, but I think I was already in love with and just now realized it.  
“I can’t choose either of you.”  
“What!?” They said together.  
“Let me finish I can’t choose because you both mean so much to me.”  
“Hmm If you can’t choose then maybe I could be willing to share, that is if you are willing to share Mitsuhide.”  
“What!?” It was Mitsuhide and my turn to be in sync. He can't be serious can he? I mean it’s true that I can't pick now but I still love Hideyoshi.  
“That would be up to you Mai. I could share, but only with Hideyoshi, we aren't adding anymore men to the list.”  
“I want Mai to be happy and the other half if my says that Mitsuhide deserves happiness as well. And despite my protective nature I know Mitsuhide would never put you in any real harm.”  
“Then I choose both of you.” I smiled at them both.  
“Now for the real question.” Mitsuhide had a smirk on his face. “Who gets Mai tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
